


Chance of a life time

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank meets his fav musician</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance of a life time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard way or Frank Iero and they do not condone any behaviors here in this fic

Frank was so excited. He was happy to be seeing his favorite singer at the venue near his home. It was a smaller bar venue, and he had hoped to get to meet his favorite singer, Gerard Way. He'd seen him several times, but had never met the man in person. He'd walked into him at venues on occasion, but was too nervous to say more than a passing 'hi' before scrambling away.  
Tonight, he'd made up his mind. He was going to meet the man and actually talk to him. Frank had arrived early at the venue, and was sitting outside with a few younger girls, waiting impatiently. He had to admit, he felt a little out place as he was older than them. He wasn't as old as Gerard, but he was 20. He had gotten up to stretch his legs, walking around the parking lot, and was just walking past the bus when the door opened, and Gerard, rushing off to do the sound check, ran right into him, almost knocking him over. The older man's hand shot out to steady him on his feet.  
"Sorry about that, friend," Gerard offered, giving Frank a large, stupid grin before rushing off to sound check.  
That night at the show, Frank had made sure to stand near the front of the stage, and Gerard had smiled at him during the show.  
After, as the fans were lining up to meet him, Frank got in line. He stood there, nervously shifting from foot to foot, waiting to get his turn to see Gerard. When he got to his turn in line he walked over to the older man and stuck out his hand. The older man took his hand, shaking it.  
"I am a big fan," Frank told him, nervously shaking the man's hand.  
"I have seen you before at shows," Gerard told him.  
"Um... Yes, I've been to quite a few," He said, his voice shaking nervously.  
Leaning in so only Frank can hear, Gerard whispered, "Wait for me after the fans leave." Frank smiled and nodded, then walked away. He paced the parking lot, waiting for the fans to dissipate. He couldn't wait to have the chance to talk to Gerard.  
He'd been standing there for about 15 minutes, when the bus door opened and Gerard stepped off. He strolled across the parking lot to greet Frank with a wave of his hand.  
"Come on," he said, grabbing his hand and leading him across the parking lot. It was like a shock wave hit him when his hand touched Frank's skin, leaving his arm tingling. It only took him a moment to follow the man back inside the venue, up the stairs and into the band room.  
There in the band room was a huge over-stuffed sofa, and he pressed Frank to sit down before flopping down next to him.  
"You are lovely, aren't you?" he murmured, reaching out to stroke Frank's cheek, who couldn't believe Gerard was touching him like this. "I think you know why I asked you to stay..." Gerard said, raising an eyebrow and running his finger over the young man's bottom lip.  
Frank giggled, a melodic sound, making Gerard smile before he leaned in, capturing his lips. He slid his tongue out and traced the man's bottom lip before pressing his tongue inside of Frank's mouth. He let his tongue explore the younger man's mouth as Frank let himself relax into the older man, letting his own timid tongue slide out to greet Gerard's own, dancing and tangling in an erotic dance in their mouths. Gerard's hand found it's way to the younger man's leg, starting to slide it up his thigh, making Frank shift nervously.  
Gerard broke the kiss, leaving Frank breathlessly looking up at him, his cheeks flushed and staring back at him with big brown eyes.  
"Yes, so beautiful," He mumbled, leaning back in to kiss his way up the tattooed neck, licking at the scorpion on the man's neck. "I like the tats," He mumbled against the tanned skin. Dropping his hand down the hem of the man's shirt, he tugged at it. "Take this off," He commands.  
Frank stood up, causing the man's hand to fall off of his thigh. He stood in front him, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the cold, hard, tile floor. Gerard sucked in a breath, impressed by the man in front him... lovely chest and slightly pudgy waist. Reaching out he runs his fingers over the slight tummy bulge.  
"This is perfect." He sat up, leaning forward to lick and nip at the man's belly, making Frank shiver. He didn't even ask when he reached out, starting to undo Frank's jeans and pushing them down off of his hips, licking his lips as he further exposed the delicious man to his prying eyes. He leans forward and licks a strip up the semi hard cock in his face before taking it in his hand, stroking Frank to full hardness.  
Frank stood there blushing, embarrassed to be so exposed to this man he knows so little about. Gerard reaches for his own zipper and pulls it down, the sound seeming to echo in the empty venue, and Frank stared, wide eyed, his mouth hanging. He didn't really know Gerard, he should tell him no, but he stood transfixed, mouth watering at the idea of having this man he thought about many times before.  
"Sit in my lap, baby" Gerard said, pointing to his crotch. Frank moves to sit in his lap, pressing his back against the man's chest, leaning his head back on Gerard's shoulder. It left his neck exposed to the older man, who worried it with his teeth as Frank squirmed onto his lap. "Play with your hole for me. I want to watch." Gerard tells him.  
Frank suckles one his fingers, wetting it and slid it between his legs, running it over his hole teasingly. His eyes fluttered half closed, whimpering softly. Digging in his pants pocket, Gerard pushed lube in Frank's hand. "Here use this."  
Frank opened the tube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He once again slid his finger between his legs, pressing his middle digit inside himself. Gerard nibbled his lip as he watched the angel on his lap teasing his hole open. Slowly, Frank stroked the finger in and out of his tight opening as Gerard drank him in. "That's it, baby, take you time." Frank could feel Gerard's own cock leaking against his back. He sunk a second finger into his opening, stroking them in and out, making a show of it for the man whose lap he's sitting on. He works a third finger in his opening, working them in and out to open himself up and prepare for Gerard, who's cock is impressive to him.  
"I'm going to fuck that pretty little ass of yours," Gerard told him and it drew a whimper from Frank, making him squirm and causing Gerard's cock to leak more.  
"Put it in me... please?" Frank whimpered. He didn't have to ask Gerard twice.  
"Lift up and sit down on it." Frank lifts his hips and Gerard holds his cock straight for him. Frank slipped the head in his stretched opening. He slid down on Gerard's cock, taking it deep inside him. The young man was far tighter than Gerard had anticipated, and he had to bite down on Frank's shoulder, stilling the young man's hips. Once he got himself under control, he waited for Frank to be ready. When Frank had adjusted, he started to slowly move on the man's cock, taking it in him over and over as Gerard bit at his throat, leaving marks.  
"Fuck so tight," He mumbled. Frank rode himself up and down on the man's cock, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He shifted to find his sweet spot, then started to slam down on the man, taking it deep inside of him. He keeps making Gerard's cock hit his sweet spot, Gerard gasping, reaching around to grip Frank's cock. He started to stroke in time with the rhythm the man was moving on his cock. He couldn't help how close he already was, Frank was so good and he was so close.  
The moment Frank exploded over his hand, it drew him over the edge, tightening around him and milking him of every last drop. Soon, Frank collapsed bonelessly onto Gerard's chest, who eased his cock out of the younger man. He held him against his chest until frank caught his breath.  
"I have to leave, but I'd like to see you again," Gerard told him. Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing, and immediately agreed. Gerard walked him out of the venue, kissing Frank good bye, promising to see him again.


End file.
